


Mute | Park Chanyeol x Male Reader

by tiscedit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy Love, Boy x boy, Cheating, Depression, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, male x male, x male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiscedit/pseuds/tiscedit
Summary: [Male Reader] He didn't know the story or the reason why his boyfriend quit speaking a word to anyone. He had thought that it was something that happened between the boy and his family, but after two years of silence, the story was finally revealed piece by piece.





	1. yung.

~

The scent of flowers wafted around the small flower shop that a certain brunette was in. He had traveled farther than what he wanted to to get something as silly as flowers, but he needed them bad. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend with the beautiful bouquet that the worker had made a couple hours prior to his arrival. He tapped his index finger on the front counter, nerves already getting the best of his normally calm composure. 

 

 

 

"There we go. I made sure that they were exceptionally beautiful just like you requested," The worker exclaimed, voice sounding peppy. He skipped back over to the counter and lay the bouquet down in front of his customer. "I hope that they can help him. I know that if my boyfriend were to stop talking then I would be absolutely devastated." He clicked a few buttons on the cash register that was off to his left before handing the brunette his bill.

 

 

 

"It can be hard at times, but having him by my side is just what I need," He mumbled, eyes growing sadder as he spoke. He hated to think that he would never get to hear the honey filled voice of his lover, as well as hear him sing in his soft and sweet voice. "Here you go," He whispered, handing the right amount of money to the clerk. He could feel the tears sting his eyes as they so badly wished to stream down his cheeks. "Thank you." He took the receipt from the blonde and - before leaving - picked up his bouquet. 

 

 

 

"Now, you take care of yourself," The blonde called out, voice echoing throughout the shop. He felt bad for the other boy but knew for certain that he could make no difference for the boy. He placed the money inside of the register, shaking his head whilst doing so.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

"Are you doing okay?" Chanyeol questioned his boyfriend, eyes gazing into the empty [eye color] ones that met his own. He longed to hear the boy speak, even if it was a simple yes or no. He waited patiently at first but soon grew impatient. After another moment of waiting for the familiar sweet voice to graze his lips, he gave up. "Here you go," He stated whilst handing over the bouquet that he had hidden behind his back. "I just had to get them for you since I knew how much you loved them."

 

 

 

The [blonde, brunette, etc.] gently grazed one of the flowers petals, a small smile adorning his soft expression. He took the bouquet into his arms, eyes never leaving the beauty in front of him. These are so beautiful, He thought. But not as beautiful as you. He looked upwards at his much taller boyfriend and sent him a small smile. His gaze alone seemed to put the brunette at ease, but that didn't last long.

 

 

 

"Please talk to me," The boy's voice cracked as he spoke. "I can't continue on if you won't say one word to me." His words were true, for he felt that his life was not worth living if the one person that he truly loved would not speak a word to him. "Please." He pleaded out one last time. He had been hoping for a few words from the other boy, but only received a hug in return. His eye dulled instantly at the contact. He loved how his lover would give him hugs when he wasn't feeling his greatest, but that did not mean that he was expecting or wanting one at the moment.

 

 

 

"I see," He whispered. He pulled out of the hug and met the hurt gaze of his lover. "I just need some time." With that, he turned away from the [blonde, brunette, etc.] and walked down the hallway that led to his room. He understood that it would take the boy a while to speak again, but he at least expected to be able to hear the beautiful voice at least once. "Why must you do this to me?" He whispered quietly. What he didn't know, was that the reason why his boyfriend had not uttered a word for the past two years, was because of himself.

~

_so, i decided to write something again._


	2. hana.

~

A small stream of light shown through a crack in the thin beige curtains that covered an exceptionally bright window. The light streamed into the room and landed on a queen sized bed and onto the closed eyes of a brunette. The boy lifted his arm off of his abdomen and placed it on his eyes. He wasn't ready for the day to begin, so he would do anything to sleep just a few minutes more.

 

 

 

He snuggled further into his blanket, both arms now wrapped around the pillow that had been under his head just moments before. His eyes flickered open for a moment before closing once again. His sleepiness began to decrease as his eyes continued to flicker open.

 

 

 

He sat up slowly and looked around his bedroom. He couldn't remember what had happened to it the night before, nor could he think clearly because of a pounding headache that rattled his mind. He turned towards his alarm clock and read the time over and over again. There was something about the time that truly confused him. He could have sworn that he should have been somewhere by that time, but he couldn't think so clearly.

 

 

 

The boy tugged at his locks as his head pounded painfully. He needed to remember where or what he needed to do before the time, but his mind only registered a splitting headache that was only beginning to grow worse. "Where was I-" He began, however, he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

 

 

 

A small noise emitted from his cellphone. He leaned towards the device and looked at the screen. He seemed to have set an alarm the day before, for that was what had been opened. As he looked more clearly at the device, he could notice the small font title that was at the top of the page. What he had read, caused him to rush into his bathroom.

 

 

 

The device continued to vibrate on his bed, the alarm screen still open. '8 am, therapy' At first the boy did not understand what he was supposed to do, but then it clicked. He and [your name] had scheduled a therapy session so they both could finally work out what may have happened, but he had failed to comply with what he was supposed to do.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The sky was completely ignored by the brunette as he rushed down the packed sidewalk. He needed to get to the building so he could at least see his boyfriend. Just thinking about the [blonde, brunette, etc.] brought a flurry of twists to his stomach. A small smile graced his features as he continued to think about the boy.

 

 

 

"Watch it!" A woman hollered at the boy. He had been so close to knocking her down onto the cement, which she would not have appreciated.

 

 

 

"Sorry, ma'am!" The brunette dropped all thoughts of the [blonde, brunette, etc.] as he ran. He didn't want to get distracted again, for he was afraid to see who he may run into then.

 

 

 

He stopped running once he saw the familiar building that he should have been at an hour and a half ago. He could see the dark look that his boyfriend's therapist would give him, but he couldn't find a care in it. What was truly important to him, was being able to see his lover.

 

 

 

"You're late Mr. Park," A woman called to him. She approached him, a notebook and pen in hand. "Your lateness is really beginning to put a toll on me." She walked past the brunette, only to motion him to follow her.

 

 

 

"[your name] was here today," She stated. "He came alone, even though I gave you specific orders to meet us two here. He waited and waited for you to show up, but you never showed. I sent him home after he waited an extra thirty minutes, by that time the poor boy was in tears."

 

 

 

The brunette could feel a small pain prick at his heart. The very thought that his boyfriend had waited past the time that he was supposed to sickened him. He couldn't believe that he hadn't have remembered that he was supposed to meet him in the first place.

 

 

 

"I hate seeing him cry," The woman muttered. She pushed her office door and entered the empty room. "Please, take a seat." She continued to walk around the room. She placed her notebook down onto her next followed by the pen. "What happened this time?"

 

 

 

The brunette felt even guiltier than before. The guilt multiplied as he continued to recall the other meetings that he had missed. He had arrived at one meeting ten minutes before it had ended, but that still did not earn him anything. "I don't know," He whispered, voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

 

 

 

"Are you telling me, that you can't remember what you did last night?"

 

 

 

The boy shook his head in response. He was not in the mood to have a discussion about his mistakes, especially since it would only cause him to feel worse about forgetting the meeting. "Can we not-"

 

 

 

"We're not." The woman picked up the notebook that was in front of her and began to inspect it slowly. "I'm not in the mood to talk about your actions either. Just know this, I will hunt you down if you cause that boy pain one more time." She placed the item back on her desk and motioned to it. "Do you see this?" She didn't wait for the brunette to respond, for she continued to speak. "This is seven hundred and thirty days of [your name]'s pain and thoughts."

 

 

 

The boy looked at the woman bewildered. He could not accept the fact that his boyfriend had been silent for such time. At first, he had thoughts that the boy would speak again, but after such time, he was beginning to lose hope.

 

 

 

"This notebook does not hold really anything. The ones that are truly full, are over there." The woman stood up from her desk and walked closer to her room cupboard. With a swift motion, the door was open, revealing fifty or so notebooks. "He came to me every day and wrote something new in his notebook. It had gotten to the point where I had to order more so he and my other patients could continue to receive them."

 

 

 

She shut the door and walked back to her desk. "This notebook meant the most to him. He wanted me to give it to you."

 

 

 

The brunette felt numb. Seeing that his boyfriend had so many notebooks full of stuff that he could never tell him, well it hurt him. He had thought that they were on good terms, but considering he had not been told half of the things that were written down, he realized he was wrong.

 

 

 

"Please read this carefully." The woman slid the yellow pad closer to the boy. "Don't hurt or even mention any of this to him." With that, she pushed the boy out of her office. "And Chanyeol, don't you dare do anything like that again."

 

 

 

The said boy stared at the notebook that rested in his left hand. The very thought that he was holding words that his boyfriend had written out of pain hurt him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, voice cracking. He turned away from the office and walked down the empty hall.

 

 

 

He felt numb inside and out. His mind was fogged over with his hurt, so much hurt, that he wanted to scream out. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" He questioned once more.

~

i'm tired af and this is complete shit. oh, and happy new years.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, heart, and subscribe if you enjoyed
> 
> because every time you don't, you're starving the animals


End file.
